I'll Be There For You
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Sudah sejak lama Himeka memendam perasaan pada Michiru. Namun, apa yang terjadi saat takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali?/"Untuk apa hidup tanpa orang tua!"/"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau hidup tanpa orang tua?"/"Pasti berat ya untukmu merawat Michiru yang seperti itu,"
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum.. #hening# Rasanya pingin getok kepala karena terlalu banyak membuat cerita _multichapter_. Ini aku buat untuk Himeka-ku tersayang, calon adik iparku #dicekek Kazune# _Demo_, meski mungkin _multichapter_-nya akan bertambah lagi, kurang lebih 2, aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan semuanya..

m(TT_TT)m

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Be There For You<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo<strong>

**I'll Be There For You © Invea**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fic ini special aku buat untukmu, Himeka-chan...^^<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sudah sejak tingkat 2 _junior high school_ aku menaruh perasaan pada Michiru Nishikiori—seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sebahu. Dia merupakan pemuda yang baik. Dia ramah kepada siapapun. Hampir semua orang mengenalnya. Ayahnya merupakan seorang ilmuwan yang lumayan tersohor. Walau begitu, Michiru tidak pernah sombong. Dia tidak pernah memilih-milih teman dan baik pada siapa saja. Selalu ceria setiap saat. Senyuman selalu terhias di wajahnya dan pandangan matanya selalu memancarkan cahaya. Aku... Aku sangat menyukainya.

Aku merasa senang saat sekelas dengannya di tingkat _senior high school_. Sikapnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia terkadang kekakanak-kanakan. Tapi, di sisi lain, dia terlihat begitu dewasa di banding yang lain. Bahkan lebih dewasa di banding Kazune yang terbiasa menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Tapi, semenjak kami lulus _senior high school_, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Michiru lagi. Aku tidak tahu kabarnya. Bahkan Kazune dan Karin pun tidak diberi kabar. Aku agak khawatir juga. Meskipun begitu, aku percaya bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan Michiru lagi suatu hari nanti.

Tahun ini, aku baru saja menyelesaikan _study _perawatku. Sudah lebih dari 3 bulan aku bekerja di rumah sakit milik Kazuto Kujo, ayah Kazune. Kazune sudah lebih dulu bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Setahuku, bulan depan ia akan menikah dengan Karin. Karena aku teman Kazune, ayah Kazune menawariku bekerja di tempat ini. Awalnya aku menolak. Aku tidak mau diterima kerja jika bukan karena kemampuanku sendiri. Ayah Kazune kemudian mengetesku sebagaimana dia menguji calon-calon pekerja lainnya dan beruntung sekali aku bisa lulus. Dan pada akhirnya aku mengabdi di rumah sakit ini.

Tapi, sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan terjadi. Hari itu, aku hendak menyerahkan laporan pemeriksaan pada ayah Kazune. Setibanya aku di lorong menuju ruang UGD, ku lihat ada rombongan suster dan dokter yang menangani seorang pria yang terluka. Sepertinya sih terluka karena kecelakaan. Aku hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan. Pria itu dengan segera dibawa masuk ke ruang UGD. Tapi, yang membuatku penasaran, sesaat aku melihat rambut cokelat dari pasien tersebut. Dadaku rasanya mulai berdegup kencang. Mungkinkah itu Michiru?

Aku menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Aku tidak mau pasien itu Michiru. Tentu saja aku tidak mau melihat pria yang sangat ku cintai itu terluka. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kepala dokter di rumah sakit itu, aku terus berdo'a semoga pasien itu bukan Michiru.

Tok! Tok! Perlahan aku mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala dokter di rumah sakit nomor 1 di Jepang tersebut. Terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam ruangan. Sebuah suara _baritone_ yang sudah lama ku kenal,"Siapa?"

"Ah, Dr. Kazuto, ini aku, suster Himeka," sahutku kemudian.

"Masuklah, suster,"

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, aku lantas membuka pintu ruangan Dr. Kazuto. Ku lihat di sana ada Kazune juga. Aku kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka. Mereka pun membalasnya dengan tatapan hangat.

"Ah, Dr. Kazuto, aku kemari untuk menyerahkan laporan pemeriksaan," ujarku kemudian menyerahkan laporan itu pada Dr. Kazuto.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, kau mengenal Michiru Nishikiori juga bukan?" tanya Dr. Kazuto. Perasaanku rasanya tidak enak saat dokter menanyakan hal itu. Apa ini firasat?

"Tentu saja, dokter. Kami satu angkatan dan dia temanku sejak tingkat 2 _junior high school_," jawabku kemudian.

"Hm, kalau begitu biar suster Himeka saja," gumam Dr. Kazuto kemudian.

"Aku setuju dengan _otou-san_," sahut Kazune kemudian. Aku hanya diam mematung—tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah mereka bicarakan.

"A—ano, apa Dr. Kazuto hendak memberiku tugas baru?" tanyaku sedikit heran. Kazune terlihat sedikit muram. Dia kemudian menatap lekat kedua bola mataku.

"Tabahkan hatimu, Himeka. Nishikiori mengalami kecelakaan, dia baru saja dibawa ke ruang UGD," terang Kazune. Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak percaya dan tidak mau percaya akan perkataan Kazune. Ja—jadi pasien yang berlumuran darah tadi itu Mi—michiru?

"Ia terluka cukup parah. Kali ini aku akan menanganinya, setelah menjalani operasi, aku minta Dr. Kazune yang akan merawatnya dan suster Himeka juga," perintah Dr. Kazuto.

"Baik, dokter," sahutku dan Kazune bersamaan. Dr. Kazuto kemudian langsung menuju ruang UGD begitu kami keluar dari ruangannya. Mata biru safir Kazune terlihat terus memandangku sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Himeka?" tanya Kazune kemudian. Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengisyaratkan untuk ditinggal sendiri. Kazune sepertinya mengerti dan lantas meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku lalu berjalan menuju ruang UGD. Pintunya tertutup rapat. Ku intip ke bagian dalam. Dr. Kazuto terlihat begitu serius. Aku hanya bisa menatap Michiru dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu kini terbaring tak berdaya. Tubuhku rasanya bergetar menatap pemuda itu. Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mengalaminya?

Aku kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat ruang UGD. Di sana aku menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Tak henti-hentinya mulut ini bergerak memanjatkan do'a. Aku harap Michiru dapat diselamatkan.

"Suster Himeka,"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilku. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku lantas duduk di sampingku. Mata _blue sapphire_nya menatapku dengan cemas.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari _onii-san_. Pasti sangat berat ya," gumamnya kemudian. Aku hanya memaksakan senyumku.

"Katanya, Michiru mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kendaraannya ditabrak oleh sebuah truk besar. Kedua orang tuanya dikabarkan tewas di tempat saat kejadian itu," lanjut suster tersebut.

"Dari mana kau tahu semendetail itu, suster Kazusa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Tadi aku menonton beritanya bersama dokter Kazune," jawabnya. Aku menunduk pelan. Suster Kazusa kemudian menepuk punggungku perlahan.

"Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya menghiburku. Aku kembali tersenyum menatapnya. Yup! Aku tidak boleh putus asa begini. Aku harus optimis. Michiru sekarang ditangani oleh Dr. Kazuto. Aku yakin dia juga sedang berjuang. Yosh! Semangat!

Kazusa terlihat menyunggingkan senyumannya melihatku yang sudah kembali ceria. Tepat saat itu, aku melihat Dr. Kazuto membawa Michiru ke kamar biasa. Itu berarti, kondisi Michiru sudah baik. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.

.

.

Cklek! Ku buka pintu kamar tempat Michiru dirawat. Ku lihat sosoknya yang tengah terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Sebuah selang infus terpasang di tangan kirinya dan sebuah alat membantu pernapasan terpasang di hidungnya.

"Ohayou, Michiru," sapaku seraya menutup pintu kamar. Aku kemudian bergegas menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Ku buka sedikit jendela tersebut agar ada cahaya dan udara yang masuk. Langkahku kemudian tertuju pada vas bunga yang ada di meja sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Dengan cekatan, aku lantas mengganti bunga matahari yang ada di sana dengan bunga mawar yang baru saja aku petik tadi pagi. Setelah itu, aku kemudian mulai memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya. Semuanya baik-baik saja, kecuali—

—satu hal. Ya, satu hal. Michiru sama sekali belum sadar. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Tapi, pemuda itu belum juga membuka kedua bola matanya. Miris melihat keadaannya. Nyaris sekujur tubuhnya diliputi perban. Bahkan, Dr. Kazuto sampai membuatkan mata buatan untuk Michiru. Kecelakaan itu bukan hanya merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Michiru, tapi juga telah merenggut sebuah bola mata berwarna ungu miliknya. Bola mata yang selalu bersinar setiap saat.

Cepatlah sadar, Michiru. Aku menunggumu.

Selepas menulis semua keadaan tubuhnya dalam sebuah kertas yang dicapit pada sebuah papan dada, aku kemudian berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengerjakan tugas lainnya. Saat aku hendak membuka pintu, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Suaranya sama sekali tidak pernah berubah, sama seperti dulu.

"Akh... A—Aku—"

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum semuanya, waduh, udah lama banget ya vea ngga _update_ cerita ini, hehe maklum sibuk banget. Akhir-akhir ini vea sering berangkat jam 6 pagi ke sekolah dan pulang sekolah jam 6 sore. Cape banget rasanya, jangankan untuk mengetik, mengerjakan PR saja didadak di shubuh hari, vea bener-bener minta maaf untuk keterlambatan ini ya,^^a

**Avril : **Wah, makasih banyak ya, kelanjutannya maaf baru bisa di _publish_ sekarang m(TT_TT)m

**Hana : **Wa'alaykumussalam, wah makasih banyak, terus baca kelanjutannya :)

**Shihui : **Yup, nasibnya memang digariskan begitu #dicekek Micchi# err, terus ikuti kelanjutannya ya^^

* * *

><p><em>Cerita ini spesial untuk :<em>

_Himeka yang mau jadi teman curhatku_

_Kang RFF yang udah bikin aku kembali menyukai nasyid dibanding vocaloid_

_Suzune anak di dunia mayaku tersayang_

_Jodi yang udah selalu satu pikiran denganku di dunia rohis_

_Kamu yang udah nyempetin baca _chapter _ini_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Be There For You<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo<strong>

**I'll Be There For You © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Akh... A—Aku—"

Mendengar suara itu, aku langsung berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Ku lihat tangan Michiru berusaha menggapai langit seolah berusaha untuk bangun. Aku lantas bergegas menghampirinya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah siuman," gumamku setibanya di samping tempat tidur pemuda berambut kecokelatan tersebut. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arahku—membuat sedikit rona merah muncul di kedua pipi putihku.

"Hi—Himeka?" tanyanya heran. Aku lantas tersenyum ke arahnya.

"A—Aku di mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Sebaiknya kau jangan dulu banyak bergerak," jawabku. Dia tampak menggerakkan kepalanya menghadap ke atas langit-langit kamar tempatnya dirawat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya kemudian. "Kenapa aku merasa mata kiriku terhalang sesuatu?" lanjutnya. Aku sedikit bimbang untuk mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Namun, telah mengajarkanku untuk senantiasa bersikap jujur pada _pasien_ ataupun keluarganya.

"Ka—Kau mengalami kecelakaan. Dan mata kirimu terluka," jawabku sedikit ragu. Matanya tersentak seolah-olah teringat hal lain.

"Oh ya, orang tuaku! Di mana mereka? Apa mereka terluka juga?"

"Emh, i—itu—" Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Melihatnya yang benar-benar dalam kondisi parah seperti ini, tak sanggup rasanya jika aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Perlahan tetes air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Himeka, katakan padaku!" bentaknya kemudian.

"Ma—Maafkan aku. Aku harus melaporkan keadaanmu pada dokter sekarang,"

Aku langsung berlari dan menutup pintu kamar. Ku intip Michiru yang masih terbaring lemah di sana. Ia tampak menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan yang sayu. Air mataku kembali tumpah. _Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami semua ini_?

Aku menghapus air mataku dengan pelan. Aku harus kuat dan tegar. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah kesehatan Michiru. Di saat seperti ini, justru aku harus berusaha agar Michiru bisa kembali sehat seperti dulu.

Aku pun lantas bergegas menuju ruangan untuk melaporkan kondisi Michiru. Mendengar bahwa Michiru sudah sadar, Kazune kemudian bergegas menuju kamar Michiru—tak lupa ia pun memintaku untuk mengikutinya.

"Kazune?" ujar Michiru setibanya kami di ruangannya. Ia langsung menatap kami dengan tatapan tajam terutama padaku—mungkin karena tadi aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Maafkan aku Michiru, namun aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menceritakannya kepadamu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Kazune sembari memeriksa keadaan Michiru.

"Tidak ada. Tolong beritahu aku keadaan kedua orang tuaku," seru Michiru tidak sabaran. Ku lihat Kazune langsung tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan aku hanya menunduk sembari memalingkan wajah.

"Aku harus memeriksa keadaanmu dulu, Nishikiori-kun," gumam Kazune kemudian dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kazune. Sekarang tolong beritahu aku keadaan kedua orang tuaku," pinta Michiru. Kazune mengacuhkannya dan terus memeriksa kondisi tubuh Michiru.

"Apa kalian tidak mendengarku? Atau mulut kalian kini membisu?" bentak Michiru. Ia kini terlihat marah. Wajar saja. Ia tentu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, kalau Michiru tahu kenyataan ini, dia pasti akan sangat tertekan.

"Himeka! Cepat kau jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Michiru lagi. Aku hanya terdiam menunduk dan memunggunginya.

"Kenapa kau malah memunggungiku!" serunya kemudian. Aku masih terdiam. Tak lama, terdengar suara dingin Kazune,"Ini rumah sakit. Tolong bersikap tenang. Ruanganmu bukan ruangan kedap suara. Kau bisa mengganggu _pasien_ di ruangan sebelah,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sementara aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui keadaan kedua orang tuaku?" Michiru marah. Ia terlihat sangat murka. Raut wajahnya tak lagi menampakan keramahan yang dulu senantiasa melekat di badannya.

"Nanti pun akan kau ketahui sendiri!" gumam Kazune masih dengan nada dingin. Brak! Michiru langsung bangkit dan menarik kerah jas dokter milik Kazune.

"Aku. Ingin. Tahu. Sekarang. Juga," seru Michiru dengan nada mengancam dan memberi penekanan yang kuat di setiap katanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, ku minta untuk tenang," ujar Kazune akhirnya. Michiru kemudian melepaskan pegangannya. Aku langsung menatap ke arah Kazune. Ku lihat dia mengisyaratkan padaku untuk tetap tenang. Ku tatap Michiru. Mata ungunya kini tampak menunjukkan ketegasan dan keseriusan. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ku lihat Michiru yang seperti ini.

"Kedua orang tuamu sudah tiada," gumam Kazune sembari menunduk. Ia terlihat menyesal. Ku tatap Michiru. Tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya perlahan mengalir. Matanya membulat besar.

"Bo—Bohong. Ka—Kau hanya bermaksud menipuku bukan? Hahaha, itu tidak lucu Kazune. Katakan di mana kedua orang tuaku sekarang," seru Michiru. Kazune menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak berbohong Nishikiori. Semua itu benar," ujar Kazune meyakinkan.

"Jangan bercanda! Mereka pasti masih hidup. Benar kan Himeka? Katakan padaku Himeka. Mereka masih hidup kan?" Kini Michiru menatapku seolah-olah hendak memintaku untuk menghentikan semua ini—yang mungkin dianggapnya hanya sebuah lelucon.

"Ma—Maaf, Michiru. Ta—Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Kazune benar. Setelah kecelakaan itu, hanya kau yang selamat," sahutku dengan suara pelan.

"Bohong.. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

Michiru terlihat syok. Apalagi keadaannya masih belum terlalu baik—malahan dapat kita katakan buruk. Dia langsung terjatuh ke lantai, saat kami hendak menghampirinya, dia kemudian meminta kami untuk keluar.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri," ujarnya dengan nada yang lemah. Aku hendak menghampirinya, namun Kazune terlebih dulu menarikku untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dan sesekali, aku hanya bisa menoleh ke belakang menatapnya.

"Kazune—" panggilku setibanya kami di koridor rumah sakit. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan lantas menepuk kepalaku.

"Percayalah ini yang terbaik,"

Aku lantas menatap wajah Kazune. Dia tersenyum lembut dan akupun berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di wajahku. Kazune memang baik. Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Begitu pula dengan calon istrinya, Karin. Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi menurutku—walau tak jarang mereka sering bertengkar.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau mampir ke ruanganku sebentar? Sudah jam 11 kan? Karin akan datang sebentar lagi membawakan makan siang untukku. Kau harus ikut mencicipinya. Ku rasa makanan buatannya mulai agak _mendingan_," saran Kazune. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Ku rasa tak ada buruknya juga. Sekalian aku ingin _curhat_ pada Karin.

Benar saja, saat kami kembali ke ruangan Kazune, terlihat gadis manis berambut cokelat muda tengah duduk manis sembari memeluk keranjang berisi makanan. Kedua matanya terpejam dan desahan nafasnya dapat terdengar. Ku rasa ia tengah ketiduran.

"Dasar Karin. Datang-datang malah tidur," keluh Kazune seraya berusaha membangunkan calon istrinya itu. Ku lihat Karin masih memejamkan matanya, namun kini ku rasa dia hanya berpura-pura tidur. Kazune pun sepertinya menyadarinya. Ia terlihat tersenyum sejenak dan kemudian menyentil dahi Karin.

"Auw!" ringis Karin. Matanya langsung terbuka dan tangan kanannya langsung mengusap-usap dahinya. "Sakit!" keluhnya. Kazune tertawa pelan.

"Makanya, pakai pura-pura tidur segala," sahutnya seraya mengambil keranjang makanan yang tadi dipeluk gadis bermata hijau _emerald_ itu.

"Huh, kok ketahuan sih?" Karin langsung menggembungkan pipinya—kesal. Kazune terlihat mengacuhkannya dan kemudian mengeluarkan makanan yang telah dibuat dengan susah payah oleh Karin.

"Ih, Kazune!" seru Karin berusaha menarik perhatian Kazune. Gadis itu kemudian mencubit pipi Kazune.

"Auw! Sakit!" Kini giliran Kazune yang meringis kesakitan. Karin masih menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Suruh siapa nyuekkin aku?" keluhnya. Aku lantas tertawa melihat pertengakaran di antara mereka. Dan mereka pun tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Ah, aku sayang sekali sahabatku!

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Be There For You

.

.

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

I'll Be There For You © Invea

.

.

Iri sekali rasanya melihat kemesraan Karin dan Kazune. Aku jadi terbayang jika itu adalah aku dan Michiru. Aduh, aku ini berkhayal apa sih? Saat ini harusnya bukan itu yang ku pikirkan! Harusnya sekarang aku memikirkan cara untuk menghibur Michiru. Dia pasti sangat terpukul karena harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ah, Himeka!" panggil Kazune. Aku langsung tersentak dan lantas menatap ke arah sahabatku itu.

"_Doushite, _ Dr. Kazune?"

"Tolong kau antarkan makan siang untuk Michiru," pinta Kazune. Aku langsung tersentak dan mengangguk kemudian pamit meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan bergegas mengambil makan siang untuk Michiru. Setelah itu, aku kemudian menuju ruang dimana Michiru dirawat.

Ku intip sesaat sosok Michiru dari pintu sebelum aku masuk. Ia tampak menatap keluar jendela—membelakangi pintu ruangannya. Perlahan aku mulai masuk. Meskipun suara pintu terbuka cukup jelas terdengar, Michiru sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku dengan ragu kemudian menghampirinya.

"Michiru, ini waktunya makan siang," ujarku seraya meletakkan nampan di atas meja. Michiru masih tidak berkutik. Tatapan matanya hampa menatap keluar jendela. Sebuah tatapan kosong yang tak bermakna. Aku tak sanggup untuk melihatnya.

"Michiru, kau harus makan, kemudian minum obat," gumamku. Michiru masih terdiam. Dia tidak sedikit pun menoleh ke arahku. Aku kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela. Melihatku yang kini berada di hadapannya, Michiru langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit-langit. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Keadaan Michiru jauh lebih memprihatinkan dari yang aku duga.

"Michiru, makanlah sebelum makanannya dingin," bujukku. Michiru masih saja tidak mengindahkanku.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu, biar kubantu," sahutku seraya menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya. Namun, apa yang terjadi berikutnya berada sangat di luar perkiraanku. Bukannya membuka mulutnya, Michiru justru menepis tanganku dengan kasar sampai sendok itu terjatuh.

"Biarkan aku sendiri!" serunya dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah, setelah kau memakan makan siangmu," ujarku kemudian. Michiru menatapku tajam. Aku sedikit bergidik—ngeri.

"Aku tidak butuh makan!" bentaknya.

"Demi Tuhan, Michiru, kau harus makan agar keadaanmu kembali pulih," sahutku berusaha untuk tidak membentaknya.

"Untuk apa aku hidup jika kedua orang tuaku meninggal?" gertaknya. Astaga, aku kini merasa sangat marah padanya. Tidakkah ia mengerti? Bukannya bersyukur pada Tuhan, dia malah bersikap seperti ini! Harusnya dia tahu sebagaimana kerasnya berusaha menyelamatkannya dan seberapa cemasnya aku dan teman-temannya! Baru kali ini aku mengutuki orang yang sangat kucintai!

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita harus hidup tanpa kedua orang tua kita?" Aku langsung berbalik tanya. Michiru menatapku dengan mata membulat. Mungkin ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah aku katakan barusan. Ku lihat ia langsung kesal dan lantas menarik kerah seragam perawatku.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu padaku!" bentaknya. Aku langsung menatap matanya. Mata kami berdua saling berpandangan. Entah mengapa air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Aku tahu berat rasanya hidup tanpa kedua orang tua. Tapi itu bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya, Michiru. Jangan kau sia-siakan hidupmu! Apa kau tahu seberapa besar usaha ayah Kazune untuk menyelamatkanmu? Jangan pernah kau sia-siakan anugerah Tuhan padamu, Michiru! Tuhan telah menyelamatkanmu dan memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup, tak bisakah kau bersyukur pada-Nya? Dan lagi, orang tuamu pasti sedih melihat kau seperti ini, Michiru,"

Michiru langsung terdiam. Ia mulai melepaskan genggamannya. Wajahnya tak lagi seseram yang tadi. Untuk sesaat suasana hening. Mungkin ia tengah memikirkan kata-kataku barusan. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal di hari kelulusan _senior high school _ku dan Michiru mengetahui benar hal itu.

Aku kemudian mengusap air mataku. Aku memang cengeng sejak dulu dan kurasa Michiru pun telah mengetahui itu. Pandanganku kemudian terarah pada Michiru ia kemudian membuka mulutnya. Kukira ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu sehingga aku menunggunya berbicara namun, sepertinya aku kembali salah.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya masih dengan nada yang sedikit ketus.

"Ng, apa?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah berbalik tanya padanya. Jujur saja, aku bingung mau menjawab apa karena aku tidak mengerti pertanyaannya.

"Ku kira tadi kau hendak menyuapiku," ujarnya. Aku langsung tersentak dan lantas mengambil sebuah sendok yang bersih. Kemudian menyendokkan sebuah bubur dari mangkuk. Aku sampai melupakan tugasku, duh, parah sekali.

"Maaf,"

Aku kemudian menyuapinya. Di luar dugaan, ia langsung menghabiskan makanannya dan tidak memberontak ketika aku meminumkan obat padanya. Hah, syukurlah, dengan begini setidaknya dia bisa lebih cepat sembuh. Setelah minum obat, dia langsung tertidur. Aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya. Ku elus perlahan kepalanya berharap ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Setelah itu, aku bergegas keluar kamar untuk melaporkan kondisi Michiru pada Dr. Kazune.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Dr. Kazune. Sebuah sahutan yang tak asing lagi di telingaku terdengar memintaku untuk masuk. Aku kemudian membuka pintu dan langsung masuk. Ku lihat Karin masih ada di ruangan itu.

"Michiru sudah makan siang dan meminum obatnya," laporku. Kazune nampak mengangguk puas, namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada berbagai berkas di mejanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ng, Himeka, bisakah kau antarkan Karin sampai ke gerbang depan? Aku masih banyak kerjaan," ujar Kazune. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian kami berdua meninggalkan ruangan Kazune.

"Maaf ya, Himeka, aku jadi merepotkanmu. Aku sudah minta Kazune untuk tidak—"

Aku bergegas memotong perkataan Karin.

"Tidak apa kok, Karin-chan. Lagipula aku memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan," ujarku kemudian. Karin terlihat menarik nafas lega. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan ia membalas senyumku.

"Pasti berat ya," gumam Karin tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Ng?"

"Pasti berat bagi Micchi untuk menerima kenyataan," terang Karin. Aku langsung membulatkan mulutku dan mengangguk.

"Dan pasti berat juga untukmu yang harus merawatnya," ujar Karin. Aku bergegas menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugasku. Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan untuk merawat Michiru seperti apapun keadaannya," ujarku. Wajahku rasanya memerah dan Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahku.

"Begitu ya, tapi pasti berat juga bagimu menghadapi Micchi dengan kondisi yang seperti ini," sahut Karin.

"Tidak apa, Karin-chan. Aku akan merawatnya semampuku. Selain itu, Dr. Kazuto dan Dr. Kazune juga membantuku,"

Karin tampak tersenyum dan aku membalas senyumnya. Yup, aku tidak boleh bersedih. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk merawat pasien yang ada di sini. Apalagi Michiru, terlebih, aku memang mencintainya.

Tak terasa kami telah sampai di gerbang. Karin terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sebelum melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kediamannya.

"Berjuanglah, Himeka-chan!" seru Karin sebelum menghilang di pertigaan jalan. Aku mengangguk. Yup, aku harus berjuang.

Aku kemudian berjalan kembali memasuki rumah sakit dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan Michiru—memeriksa keadaannya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Review Please?  
><strong>


End file.
